bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunter
The Hunter is the player character and main protagonist of Bloodborne. Description Bloodborne''s trailers and concept art depict the Hunter as a male character wearing a black tricorn, a gray duster coat, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with golden ornaments and a reddish bandana covering his face (known as the Hunter Set). His weapons of choice are a Saw Cleaver and a Hunter Blunderbuss. However, in ''Bloodborne, the physical appearance, gender, weapons and equipment of the Hunter are left to the player's discretion. Lore The origins of the Hunter are determined by the players themselves, ranging from a middle-class upbringing; a troublesome childhood; a military background or the member of a noble family among others. At some point in their life the Hunter becomes afflicted with an unspecified disease and travels to Yharnam, an ancient city known for housing an old medical remedy which is said to cure any disease. Iosefka calls the Hunter "paleblood" and in one of her notes mentions the need to find a paleblood to "transcend the hunt." Plot Prologue After making their way to Yharnam, the Hunter ends up in Iosefka's Clinic where a strange-looking doctor is going to perform a blood transfusion on the Hunter as a treatment for their disease. Right after undergoing the transfusion, the Hunter falls unconscious and suffers from a nightmare. After they wake up, the doctor is nowhere to be found and the Hunter decides to get out of the clinic, and finds a Scourge Beast hovering over a corpse near the entrance. Outside the clinic is the district of Central Yharnam. Here, the Hunter encounters hordes of demented townsfolk, the Hunter meets with several other characters like Gilbert and a fellow huntress known as Eileen the Crow, who inform them of the dire situation Yharnam is going through. Using one of the several Lamps scattered throughout the city (or through means of death), the Hunter discovers the Hunter's Dream, an ethereal, dream-like area. In this place, the Hunter meets the Messengers, the little demonic creatures which previously appeared in their nightmare. The Messengers equip the Hunter with a trick weapon, a firearm and a Notebook. Inside the Workshop, the Hunter is greeted by Gehrman, an old wheelchair-bound man who instructs the player to kill more beasts "for their own good". Using the Headstone of Awakening, the Hunter teleports back to the real world and makes their way to the Great Bridge, to face the Cleric Beast. Endings When the Hunter goes to speak with Gehrman at the foot of the tree in the Hunter's Dream, he will present the player with a choice: let him kill the Hunter to release them from their duty as a hunter and let them return to the waking world, or to fight with him. There are three endings, the third of which can only be obtained by using three One Third of Umbilical Cords. Yharnam Sunrise If the player chooses the first option and submits to Gehrman, the Hunter will turn around and kneel, then Gehrman will stand up and swiftly decapitate him/her. The Hunter then wakes up in what appears to be the true Yharnam, walking into the sunrise. After this scene, the Doll will be seen bidding the Hunter farewell and wishing him best in the "waking world." Honoring Wishes If the player chooses the second option and refuses Gehrman's offer, Gehrman will stand up and initiate a fight. After defeating Gehrman, the Moon Presence will appear and grab the Hunter. The next scene shows the Doll pushing the Hunter in a wheelchair, with her saying the hunt begins again, implying the Hunter will take Gehrman's place as a Keeper. Childhood's Beginning If the player chooses the second option and refuses Gehrman's offer after using three One Third of Umbilical Cords, the ending will be the same as Honoring Wishes, until the Moon Presence grabs the player. The Hunter will unleash a white shockwave knocking the entity away from the Hunter, initiating another and the true final boss fight. After defeating the Moon Presence, the Doll is seen picking up a giant slug, which is revealed to be the Hunter, reborn as a Great One. Trivia *The Hunter begins the game wearing the Black Hood, Foreign Garb, Sullied Bandage, and Foreign Trousers. *The Hunter's clothing in the promotional material is most likely a reference to the French film "Brotherhood of the Wolf." Tricorn, mouth cover, duster and all. Gallery Bloodborne Protagonist.png Bloodborne-box-art-02-ps4-us-11jun14.png protagonist face.png poster-bloodborne-02.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36c.jpg Bloodborne-screen-04-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-03-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-01-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-36.jpg Art-bloodborne-screen-c02a.jpg Art-bloodborne-screen-c02b.jpg|The Hunter's starting equipment de:Jäger Category:Characters